galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 35
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 35 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author CHALLENGE Admiral Dent had the Cadet groups once more assembled in the the big chair less room. This time Mc Elligott was there in person but standing along with the other Academy commanders on the side.“Your Challenge for this year will be a survival scenario. For this challenge you are flown to a Marine Corps Training Planet. The planet has extreme climate regions and is full of hostile life forms. Your challenge is to survive, establish a base of operation and make contact with the simulated Intelligent life form on the planet. The first team that makes successful contact will receive planetary coordinates where a D 12 shuttle is hidden. The first team that returns to Dover and rings the Academy Bell wins this years challenge.” He looked smug and was obviously pleased with himself.” May the best team win.” “I wonder what he is so happy about.” Said Elfi.” The Old man is right there and all the other Academy Commandants. I figured him to be displeased.” I had the same thoughts.” I don’t trust him either, but as you said Admiral Elligott is there and the others. They make sure it will be fair.” --“”— We all boarded a Leyland Transport ship an hour later and left the System. The Challenge most likely would not give us much time to sleep, so I decided to catch as much sleep as I could before they left us on that training world. I couldn’t say how long I slept when a sudden jolt woke me. The cabin lights flickered and went out. It smelled of burnt Insulation. Yelps and screams and loud talking everywhere, it was completely dark. Then another jolt and arti- Grav failed. I felt a prickling sensation and then nothing. --“”— The first thing I felt was nausea caused by a vertigo like feeling of spinning and falling. I did neither spin nor fall. I was lying on a metal floor. It took me a moment to clear my mind as my eyes focused. I found myself in something like a holding cell. There was a visible shimmering force field closing it from a corridor. I could see other force field secured holding cells. The one right across me held a Cadet I had seen before but I didn’t know his name. Next to him in his own holding cell was Krabbel! The configuration of the cell and the door shapes, the color of the metal and the controls outside the cells did not look familiar. Where ever I was this was no Union ship or installation. My boots where gone but I still had the rest of my uniform. There was nothing in my pockets of course. They had us searched before we boarded the transport so we weould not take anything along that could give us an advantage. There was nothing else in the cell, no cod or chair or anything that looked like a basin or toilet, just bare metal walls. “Krabbel are you alright?” I yelled.... (This is where the Old Version ended and the old Site (before Fiction Press) ceased to exist.) Navigation <--pervious The End ( you have reached the ending of this story) Category:The First Version 1995